


Faith and Numbers

by Jauregay13



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24530245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jauregay13/pseuds/Jauregay13
Summary: Prompt: Everyone is born with a tattoo on their wrist that counts down to the second they meet their soulmate. But why?
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 7
Kudos: 98





	1. Chapter 1

00:00:01:01:14:50

“Korra! Watch out!” Mako shouts, drawing her attention away from the mark counting down on her wrist. She looks up to see a beat up old soccer ball hurtling straight toward her head, weaving right in time for the ball to just graze her ear. 

“Whoa! Sweet dodge Avatar.” Bolin utters as he and his brother jog towards their classmate. “What’s got you so distracted anyway? We’re supposed to be practicing, soccer tryouts are after school!” The group had arrived a couple hours before classes began in hopes to better their chances of making starting line this year. They’d been running plays Mako’d memorized from last year when Korra suddenly stopped mid run through to stare down at her wrist. Bolin had his hands over his mouth dramatically as Mako shot the ball in Korra's direction, unaware of her current disposition.

As the siblings’ gazes continue to fixate on the young woman, awaiting a reply, Korra continues to gawk at the numbers, a floored expression spread across her face. The two exchange worried look at their friend’s current state. “Korra. Hey, you good? What’s going on?” The taller of the bunch inquires.

Though Mako knew Korra to be a bit of a drama queen, he was concerned as he’s never known the younger girl to be so quiet. The three have known each other since middle school, all attending the same soccer camp. Bolin was the first to make friends with Korra, finding it quite easy to form a bond with someone who has his level of energy. They first became introduced when he found the young girl being scolded for sneaking into the boys field to practice with people she felt more evenly matched with.

_ “What do you think you’re doing young lady! The girls field is that way!” An older man hollers down at the young soccer player, pointing his uncharacteristically muscular finger towards the smaller field.  _

__

_ “I-I'm sorry! I was just looking for the bathroom.” Young Korra deludes, afraid of being sent home on the first day.  _

_ “What the hell do you take me for? Go back to your field before I report you to your coaches.” He replies angrily. Korra was just about ready to shove his ugly finger up his own a- _

_ “There you are! Sorry Toza, I told her I’d help her learn some drills since this is her first year. Is that okay?” Bolin interjects, drawing Toza’s irate gaze away from the girl. He looks between the two for a moment before letting out a disgruntled sigh and what sounded like a halfased vocalized blessing, walking away.  _

_ “Wow thanks! I didn’t realize your coach was such a jackass.” Korra states, sending a disgusted face towards Toza’s back, sticking her tongue out for dramatic flare.  _

_ Bolin chuckles at her antics before providing a response. “Yeah, he could be a real pain sometimes! Don’t mind him though, he’s all bark.” He gives her an exaggeratedly unimpressed look. He then makes a point to puff his chest while continuing, “Besides… He couldn’t handle all this Bolin power if he tried!”  _

_ Korra gives a hearty laugh, amused by his charisma and confidence. “I’m sure he couldn’t… Well i'm Korra, do you think you could show me some of those drills you were talking about?” _

_ “Oh yeah for sure! I’ll get my brother to help us out too!” Bolin responds excitedly. “Though I’ve gotta warn you. He’s a year above us and he is  _ not  _ as handsome or friendly as I am.” _

Her encounter with Mako wasn’t as pleasant as it was with Bolin. She found Mako to be more stuck up, feeling his lack of interest in helping anyone other than himself. He matched her indifference, finding her to be cocky and quite frankly annoying but as the pair was forced to spend more time together through Bolin, they’d started to grow on eachother, finding the traits they so passionately disliked more and more charming. By the time Mako culminated from middle school, the two brothers were as close to her as they were each other. When it came time for Korra and Bolin to follow Mako into highschool, the three were devastated to learn that the girl’s father had been offered the position as chief of the Southern Water Tribe, requiring the small family to move back. Luckily, after dozens of arrangements and conversations the three made behind her parents back, they were able to convince Korra’s parents to let her stay in Republic City with her uncle Tenizin and attend the same high school as Mako and Bolin. 

After what felt like ages, Korra finally looks up to meet Makos gaze as she answers his question. “It changed. Is this even possible? Was it something I did? Did my person change? Am I even ready for this right now?! Fuck!” Her words becoming more and more frantic.

“Woah slow down Korra! What changed?” Bolin says as he calmingly places a hand on her shoulder. 

“M..My time stamp,” She replies, her face still slightly flushed, “It went from three years to one day!” The Southern Water Tribe native staring at the two boys vigorously pleading for answers. “Oh my spirits! This is so romantic! It’s a highschool love story like in all those old timey movers!” Bolin exclaims excitedly, his eyes sparkling with anticipation, hands clasped over his chest as he leans on his brother. Mako impatiently pushes his brother away, rolling his eyes as the younger boy exaggeratedly falls to the floor with a loud thud and cry of pain. 

“Get up Bo, don’t be an idiot.” Mako utters to Bolin before addressing Korra. “Are you sure you’re reading it right? Maybe it’s just some dirt or something.” 

“No it reads pretty clearly Mako.” Korra retorts aggravated by his slightly belittling response. “Read it for yourself.” She continues as she reaches her arm out for the boys to read. 

00:00:01:01:12:49

They both read the numbers, Bolin’s expression ecstatic as Mako looks away unimpressed. “Korra this is amazing! So many people would kill to meet their soulmate earlier.” Bolin gushes. As the feeling of panic begins to fizzle, Korra allows herself to feel the earnest feeling the idea of meeting her soulmate has always given her, slightly comforted by Bolins excitedness. He notices her slight change in demeanor, placing his hand on her shoulder once more comfortingly asserting,” Don’t overthink this, just be grateful. The spirits know what they’re doing.” 

“Can the spirits tell you two to shut it and continue practicing. Class starts in an hour.” Mako announces as he tosses the ball to Korra. “Let’s go with Zaheer’s play.” As he starts to get into position Bolin turns to Korra once more,”Don’t let him get you down. He’s just jealous that his numbers haven’t set yet.” 

Korra remembers the day that her numbers finally set. It was in 8th grade, the year after she’d met Mako and Bolin at camp. She was sitting in Bolin’s room reading some of his old comics as the boys were sprawled in front of the TV playing video games. 

_ “The Adventures of Nuktuk?” Korra reads aloud in an unsure tone. “Where’d you even get this Bo? It looks ancient.” She examined the variations of blue spread across the cover. A muscular, half naked man placed in the middle of the page posing with his chest puffed and hands at his hips. To his left stands what seems to be some sort of dog-panda combination with a fire ferret standing triumphantly on its head. The pages were withered and discolored, slightly torn at the edges. The comic seemed to be at least 50 years old. As she studies the main character further she couldn't help but notice that Nuktuk kind of looked like an older, buffer Bolin. She concludes that it’s the reason he loves it so much, chuckling, knowing Bolin’s love of himself.  _

_ “I got it at this old… OH! … comic shop that… u-used to be where Narooks is now.” Bolin tried explaining, finding it difficult to concentrate on both the conversation and screen at once. “Mako used to take me all the time… it was sweet! There were all these coo- BOOM! Take that Mako!” He throws his controller to the ground, turning his attention to his brother, who had also let his control fall in defeat.  _

_ Korra laughs as she watches Bolin rub his victory in Makos face, doing a little jig he calls the ‘Bolin Boogie’. Mako rolls his eyes, pushing his brother away by the face, “Chill out dude.” She watches as the two continue to bicker, laughing as it escalates into a full on wrestling match. She’s about to get up and pull them apart when a sudden drop in her stomach distracts her. It felt as though a thousand butterflies bloomed in her stomach, it was so powerful she thought she might throw them up. She then felt a slight tingle in her wrist, bringing it up to see.  _

_ 05:06:13:20:15:05 _

_ ‘My numbers.’ She thinks. ‘I can’t believe it.’ She feels a surge of excitement course through her body. She’s been dreaming of this day for so long, the day she knows for certain that there's someone out there, someone whos all but made just for her. Growing up she loved listening to her uncle Tenzin tell her the story of the Wan and Raava. The tragic love story of a spirit who fell completely in love with a mortal. She remembers Tenzin first telling her the story when she was just old enough to understand, the same year she’d started getting curious as to why everyone made such a big deal about the numbers on their wrist. She’d always loved the stories of people finding their soulmates, hearing the way people described the feeling it gave them to find their other half. She’d always been excited but now that she’s felt it, the burst of emotions the time stamp erupted when it finally set, she knows exactly why it was so significant. For a moment, the exact moment her numbers set in, she felt her heart fill to the very brim. She’d never known how empty a person could feel until that surge died out, it was like the spirits gave her a brief preview of the feelings to come and she's already addicted. But before she could fully acknowledge that empty feeling her thoughts are interrupted by the loud thud of Mako pinning Bolin to the ground.  _

__

_ “Guys!” She exclaims, calling the boys attention away from each other. “I just got my numbers!” Korra continues excitedly.  _

_ “No way!” They blurt in unison. Both siblings pick themselves up and run to see for themselves. “I’ve never actually seen them in person before.” Mako says as he looks at Korra's wrist. This makes Korra the first in her class to actually get her numbers. “On average people get them in high school but, I mean, it’s different for everyone.” he continues, reading his own wrist ‘00:00:00:00:00:00’. _

_ She can’t take her eyes away as her heart aches to be whole again. _

As the rest of the morning drags on, Korra finds herself struggling to focus on her studies. She’d sat through her first block period, completely removed from the class discussion on the Air Nation Genocide, her mind engulfed by thoughts and senerios of whats to come the next day. She thinks of what her other half will look like. If they were a native to one of the four nations as she was or if they're mixed. She wondered what colored eyes she was destined to fall in love with , she’d always found herself drawn to those colored emerald. ‘ _ I wonder if that means anything.’  _ She even wondered whether this person was a he or a she. She had no prefrence when it came to sex, having found herself attracted to both in the past. She would never admit this but she actually had a small crush on Mako at the beginning of their friendship, though it quickly went away as she started to spend more time with him, now unable to see him as anything more or less than a brother. She’d also developed feelings for some of her teammates during soccer camp over the years, even sharing her first kiss with one of the girls late at night in her bunk. She can’t seem to slow her thoughts down, barely even able to comprehend them as they course through her brain at what she can only describe as light speed. It’s the fastest speed she knows. 

‘ _ What if they don’t believe in the spirits numbers? What if the spirits made a mistake? What if we don’t connect on the level were meant to? What if they hate soccer? Ugh that’s ridiculous Korra, who doesn’t like soccer? Well a lot people I guess. What if they hate dogs? What if they hate me? As Mako likes to point out, I’m fairly annoying. Fuck dude. Why am i freaking out so much? I’ve been looking forward to this for as long as I could remember. What if th-’ _

“Korra, you’ve been awfully quiet. Care to contribute?” Korra jumps slightly at her teachers words, face growing pink as she’s completely lost track of the class discussion. 

“Umm… No?” She replies, earning a small roar of laughter from her peers. Her face grow warmer as her teacher gives her a disapproving stare, about to address her with what she can only assume would have been some sort of lecture on respecting others time and ideas. She feels herself relax at the sound of the lunch bell interrupting the older man before he can speak. 

Instead, he gives a defeated sigh muttering, “Saved by the bell.” He continues as the students begin to pack their things, “Okay everyone, great discussion today. I was very impressed by some of your arguments, it shows who really spent time on their summer homework,” throwing another slightly irritated glance in Korra’s direction before going on, “Please read and annotate chapters 19-24 of your AP U.R. History books to prepare for our next discussion. Korra you will be starting us off on wednesday.” Korra gives him an understanding nod before her and the rest of the class start shuffling out of the heavily decorated classroom. 

While walking through the slightly crowded corridor Korra mentallly scolded herself for making such a fool of herself. History was her favorite subject and she’d already managed to get off on the wrong foot with her teacher. She reaches her locker quickly as its only a couple feet from her AP United Republic History class, unlocking and opening the small, brightly colored metal door, switching her books out. 

“Hey Korra!” Bolin blurts excitedly, walking up and leaning on the lockers beside Korra. “Wanna catch up with Mako in the cafeteria?” He continues before she could verbalize a greeting of her own. 

“Ugh, I guess.” She replies jokingly, feigning dismay at the thought of seeing his older brother. Bolin laughs as she slings her bag over her shoulder, heading in the direction of the cafeteria. 

“So, you still freaking out about tomorrow?” Bolin asks, making conversation as they wait in the ridiculously long lunch line. 

“Yeah,” She admits “Bo I don’t know if I'm ready for this. You know me, I’m gonna fuck this up somehow. I know it.” She continues, fiddling with the straps on her backpack nervously. “I already fucked up in history because I was so damn nervous. My teacher thinks I’m a total ass.” 

“I mean, to be fair, you are a total ass,” Bolin replies lightly, earning a small smile from his friend.

“Come on Bo, I’m being serious.” She replies as seriously as she could, unable to suppress her smile. 

“Alright alright. In all seriousness Korra, you will most definitely fuck this up. It may be tomorrow, it may be a week from now or maybe even a year. Hell, maybe even all of the above. No one is ever really prepared for this.” He declares, earning a completely dumbfounded look from his classmate. She’s about to argue back angrily but he interrupts, “But! That's the thing about a soulmate Korra. No matter how many times you fuck up, you always find your way back to eachother. Korra, your about to meet the person that you were built for. The person who’s going to change your life for the better. The person who’s gonna push you to be a better person everyday, who you will push to be better. Just remember not to push too far and you'll be fine. You’ll be amazing actually. Have you ever known the spirits to be wrong?”

Korra looks at the boy incredulously. She knew Bolin was actually really smart and insightful, it's just easy to forget as he also has an aura of child like innocence to him. “Wow Bolin… I don’t even know what to say.”

“You don’t need to say anything, just try to remember it. You’re life is about to blow up in the best possible way, its okay to be nervous. Just don’t doubt yourself.” He affirms, putting his arm around the girl comfortingly before stepping up to order his lunch.

With her nerves settled to a soft roar, she found that the rest of the day had gone by much faster than the first half. Before she knew it, she was making her way to the locker rooms with with the boys as school had finished and try outs were to begin shortly. They’d been in a passionate discussion of the practice to come, duffle bags slung over each of their shoulders. “I’m so gonna kick Kuvira’s ass today. If anyone’s gonna be a sophomore captain, it’s gonna be me! I don’t think I could take her ordering me around as my captain.” Korra announces confidently, unable and unwilling to hide her animosity towards her teammate. Her voice echoing loudly in the now vacant hallway, the three being the only students remaining in the building. 

“Hell yeah Korra! Maybe I’ll get captain over you this year Mako. Then we can be sophomore captains together!” Bolin declares animatedly, holding his hand up for Korra to slap. 

“Pff, sure Bo. Whatever you say.” Mako replies smuggly, smirking as he kept his attention forward. Bolin feigns agony at his brother’s words, the bright green lockers clattering noisily as he throws himself onto them dramatically. 

“Oh Mako, You don’t believe in me?” Bolin begins, Mako giving him a knowing look, challenging him. “How willI ever go on? Oh why oh why must I be burdened with such a need for my brothers approval!” He continues with the back side of his hand at his forehead, the other clutching the strap of his duffle bag at his chest. “ Korra? Korra. Clap for me Korra, I’m dying and I need someone to believe in me to live. Clap if you believe Korra! Clap!” He goes on, starting to slide down the lockers slowly, acting as though he was dying. 

“I believe Bo! I believe!” She shrieks dramatically clapping her hands frantically, playing along with Bolins little tinkerbell scene. “Come on Mako! He’s dying! Clap Mako clap!” Korra continues dramatically, clutching Makos shirt pleadingly. Mako tries to keep a straight face pushing her off, smiling despite himself. 

“Come on idiots, we’re gonna be late.” He says in the most indifferent voice he can muster, trying to suppress the laugh caught in his chest while walking further ahead of the two comedians. Korra and Bolin share a laugh, running to catch up with him. The three went their separate ways as they arrived just outside the locker rooms. The boys exchange encouraging words with Korra before she disappears into the girls locker room. Korra does just as she says, one upping Kuvira during every drill, running past her every lap, communicating her plays better to her teammates. Korra was exhausted by the time tryouts were through, nonetheless, gloating animatedly to the boys when they gave her a ride home. All three were in exceptional moods, confident with the skills they’d shown to their coaches. 

Once she’d reached Air Temple Island, Korra spared no time washing off and jumping straight into bed. Though she was hungry, she felt too tired to get up and eat anything as she’d poured every ounce of energy she had into her earlier drills. As she closed her eyes she let her mind drift back to the events that are set to go down the next day. She remembered Bolins words from earlier, feeling more tranquil and content with the idea of her life changing for the better. 


	2. Chapter 2

00:00:00:02:38:05

“T minus two hours and thirty-eight minutes.” Korra declares excitedly. 

It’d been about twenty minutes since Mako, Bolin, and Korra had sat down in the deep red leather diner booth. Korra wasn’t usually a morning person. Any other day she’d probably still be in bed, savoring every minute she had before she undoubtedly had to get up for class. Even then she’d be dragging her feet on her way to first period. Today on the other hand, she couldn’t get out of bed fast enough. She’d been awoken by her alarm clock blaring, rattling on her nightstand beside her bed. She was up and ready within fifteen minutes, ready and eager for the boys to pick her up at the docks. Knowing it was too early to go to school, she called the boys to pick her up early and invited them to breakfast at the diner they’d discovered during summer just down the street from their school. 

“Oooo this is so exciting!” Bolin expresses from his seat across from Korra. “I could barely sleep last night. I can’t wait to see what they look like!” He continues, gripping his chocolate milk so tightly it looks as though its going to shatter in his hands. He sets it down a little too hastily, causing a drop of liquid to tip over the edge and down the side of the glass. “I can see it now Korra! They’re going to bust through your first period door, atop a noble and trusty steed to sweep you off your feet and carry you into the future.” He rants as he dramatically looks out the window longingly. 

“I think you’ve been reading too many Nuktuk comics there Bo.” Korra responded with a small chuckle. 

“Okay yeah, maybe that was a little unbelievable.” He replies admittingly, bringing his hands above the table. “But still! This is gonna be so romantic! I can’t wait to see an amorous Korra, all shy and blushy.” He continues jestingly.

“I will  _ not  _ be all shy and blushy.” She responds, her slightly red cheeks betraying her words. 

“Oh look Mako! It’s already starting.” He shrieks amusingly, slapping Mako on the shoulder beside him, making the coffee he had been bringing up to his lips spill in his lap.

“Ah! Hot coffee!” Mako shouts as he jumps out of his seat. “Great. I’m going to the bathroom.” He huffs, hands out away from his clothes as he walks off. 

“Okay, what the hell is his problem?” Korra an annoyed glance towards where the boy walked off. “He’s been doing some extra brooding lately.”

“Honestly, your guess is as good as mine.” Bolin retorts. After the group's tryouts the taller boy had been in a considerably bad mood. Once the pleasant conversation shared in the car had died down Mako spoke to Korra with a Malice she hadn’t heard since the first time they’d met. He demanded the girl exit the vehicle, cutting off her conversation with Bolin, once they’d reached the docks The two were confused as it was a switch that had just gone off in the older boy, not knowing what they did to set it off.

They both exchange an exasperated look, knowing they’d both get their heads chewed off if Mako came back and heard them talking about him. Letting the conversation go for now. “So what class is this all going down in?” His frown turning into a mischievous smile. 

“AP Trig, I honestly don’t even know why they put me in that class, I just barely passed geometry with a C. I’ll have to talk to the counselor about switching if I want to stay on the team.” Korra gives an exasperated look.

“No don’t! Your soon to be lover can  _ tutor  _ you.” He announces with a playful glint in eyes, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. 

Korra chuckles, flicking a sugar packet at the boy. “Maybe you’re right.” She responds in a devilish tone before once again letting out a small chuckle. “But no, in all seriousness. I really do need to switch out. I don’t want to hear Kuvira’s oh so clever insults when that class inevitably gets me benched.”

Bolin rolls his eyes at the mention of their classmate. “Ugh! You reminded me, I have both her and Tahno for first period today.” He pauses, letting his hands fall to the table defeatedly, causing a small clash. “Why is he even in sophomore english? He’s a freaking senior for crying out loud.” 

“Because he’s an idiot.” The two jump, startled by Mako’s sudden reappearance. His expression seems to have gone from completely miserable to his normal indifference. He’s also changed from his usual red hoodie and black jacket to the t-shirt and track pants he wears to practice. The two watch as he places his duffle under the table as he takes his seat next to Bolin. “You’re talking about Tahno right?”

“Yes, I have both him and Kuvira first period today.” Bolin repeats looking at his brother carefully. 

“I hope we left them both in the dust in the running for captain.” Mako says, Korra and Bolin visibly relaxed as he seems to be in a better mood than before. “When do listings go up for you guys?” 

“We actually started our running during summer practices so the list goes up today.” Korra responds just as their usual waitress comes up with their food. 

“Alright darlings, here we are. I’ve got the eggwhite omelette with avocado and side of fruit for Mako.” She says sweetly as she places the plate in front of the taller athlete. 

“Thanks.” He says in a slightly nicer voice than before.

“We’ve got the monster egg, bacon, and potato breakfast burrito with a side of fries for the lovely miss Korra.” 

“Thanks Ginger.” Korra replies sweetly with a smile as she takes the plate from her hand. 

“And finally we’ve got the triple chocolate funny face pancake breakfast extravaganza for the handsome Bolin.” She says with a wink. She chuckles as he excitedly reaches for his food.

“Yo da bes yinyer.” Bolin voices, mouth stuffed with pancakes. 

“Working the morning shift today?” Korra asks politely as she reaches for her utensils.

“Mornin’, noon, and night for me today.” The redhead respondes, placing her hand on her hip and leaning on the booth. She chuckles as the three give her an incredulous look, mouths all too full to respond. “Living on your own in Republic City isn’t cheap. Don’t you guys worry, my big break is so close I can taste it.” She says finally before being called away to fulfill another order.

Bolin watched intently as she walked away, stuffing another giant bite of chocolatey goodness in his mouth. “So when does your guys’ list go up?” Korra asks, breaking his gaze. 

“We don’t know yet. Our coach wanted to wait until the first day of school to start the running. Something about wanting the new freshman to have an equal say.” Mako says shrugging. 

“I guess that makes sense. At least it gives you more time to wipe the floor with Tahno.” Korra responds before taking another bite, contending the size of Bolin’s. She turns her gaze to Bolin only to find him, once again, staring in Gingers direction. Mako follows her gaze as he sees her smug expression. 

“Seriously Bo? You’ve been pining after this girl all summer. Just go for it already.” Mako says, earning a slightly pink tint from his brother's cheeks.

“No way, she's totally out of my age range isn’t she?” Bolin responds. 

“Actually, no. I had a class with Hasook yesterday afternoon and he was telling me he went to school with her before he transferred.” Korra interjects, pausing to take a sip of her water. “He told me that she actually dropped out after some sleeze scammed her into thinking she got a modeling gig. She would be a junior.”

Mako chuckles, “Wow, you two were almost made for each other.” 

“I don’t know if that’s such a good idea. I mean she’s not my soulmate, it wouldn’t work out in the end.” Bolin says, ignoring his brother's snide remark. 

“She doesn’t need to be your soulmate for you to have a little fun. No one said it has to be anything serious.” Korra says, kicking Mako under the table. He jolts in result, reaching down at his ankle and rolling his eyes. Bolin throws Ginger one last look before shifting his focus back unto his food, changing the topic back to school as they all continued to enjoy their food. 

Once the group finished their meals they made their way to the school, Bolin managing to get Ginger’s number before they departed. By the time they had arrived on campus it was time for them to depart and head towards each of their classes. 

“Good luck Bro. Don’t let those idiots rile you up.” Was all Mako said before walking to his class, not even bothering to address Korra.

“Seriously. What the fuck did I do?” Korra says exasperated, staring at Makos back in the distance.

“Don’t even worry about him right now. You’re about to meet the  _ love  _ of your  _ life _ !” Bolin cheers, jumping up and down with his back hunched and hands over his mouth, giggling.

Korra feels butterflies at the mention of the events to come. It felt as though she was going to drill a whole in the floor with her body shaking with anticipation. She stares at Bolin with a vast smile spread across her face, so filled with both glee and jitter that she can’t seem to come up with a response. 

00:00:00:00:35:08

“OH! I’m so excited for you!” Bolin shouts, unable to contain his own anticipation. “You have to tell me  _ everything _ at lunch!” he continues, engulfing her in a tight hug as they reach Korra’s class room. She laughs gleefully, unbothered by the hug. Her hands pinned to her side as he picked her up quickly.

“Okay okay! I promise, go to class before you're late.” Korra responds as she’s placed back on the ground. 

“Hey if your  _ lover _ can be late then so can I.” He says teasingly.

“Go!” She tries seriously, her face betraying her completely. 

“Okay I’m going!” He calls out as he backs away in the direction of his class. “Lunch! Everything!” He says finally as he turns and runs. 

_ Alright Korra. This is it.  _ She thinks to herself, taking a deep breath before walking into class. The class is fairly small, 13 maybe 14 students. She looks around at all the empty desks and lands on a desk pair in the very back of the class, choosing to sit there. She feels as though her legs are going to give out, quickly taking her seat.  _ Maybe this way they’ll get to sit next to me. I just need to keep this desk e- _

“Hellooooo classmates! Guess who's back from Ba Sing Sei!” The whole class groans as a dark, short, slender boy enters the classroom. 

“No way you're supposed to be in this class Wu.” One of the students, Azula, groans from the front of the classroom. “Your IQ can’t be higher than one of a toddler.”

“Well you know what Azula, at least i'm not named after a complete sociopath.” He retorts holding his chin high, running his hands through his hair. He turns away from his classmate, eyes lighting up when they meet Korras. “Korra! My dark beauty!”

Korra puts her face in her palms, already exhausted by the boy's presence. “Please don’t call me that.”

“As you wish beautiful, is this seat taken?” He says as he walks closer. Before she could respond he continues, “No? Perfect.” He reaches out to take the seat and just as she’s about to express just how against him sitting with her she was, the blue eyed teen is once again interrupted.

“Please Wu, take your seat. We don’t want your royal feet getting tired in the middle of my lesson.” Their teacher quips, earning laughs from his students. Korra huffs in defeat as he sits. “It’s good to see you all again, I hope you all had amazing summers. Though I hope they weren’t so amazing that you didn’t do the work assigned over summer, that will only make the rest of the year harder for yourselves.” He continues. 

“Ugh, what a douche. Why did he have to get promoted with us and not this year's freshmen?” Wu whispers to Korra, leaning to close for her liking before theatrically melting into his chair. 

“Boring you already am I Wu?” The teacher says pointedly, seeing his distracting display. 

“Oh no sir, uh… this chair… it’s just a little uncomfortable.” He responds, quickly lifting himself back up, slightly embarrassed by his lack of a clever come back.

“Well, there’s a royal throne just for you in the principal's office if you're interested.” 

Korra admits that as annoying as Wu is, he didn’t deserve to be humiliated like this in front of his peers. With this, Korra being Korra she found herself speaking before she even realized what she was doing, “I think that’s enough professor Shin.” 

“Excuse me?” He replies with an astonished look.

“I-I said I think that’s enough, I understand Wu is a bit much but that doesn’t give you the right to humiliate him in front of the class like this.” She goes on, a bit hesitant at first but more confidently as she progresses through the statement.

“I... “ Korra closes her eyes, ready to be yelled at or sent to the office, “You’re right Korra. I’m sorry Wu, that was inappropriate of me.” Shin says, earning a surprised nod from Wu. He turns back to the rest of his class, “Okay everyone, please get out pen and paper and turn your books to pa…” 

Korra stops listening as Wu turns to her with a grateful expression. “Thanks.” Is all he manages to say, still dumbfounded by the events that just occurred, before following Shin’s instructions. 

Korra is still too distracted by the events to come to pay anymore attention to the matter. 

00:00:00:00:20:17

Korra can feel the anticipation building inside her as time passes. Her entire body is tingling and her feet feel elevated. It feels as though she’s on a rollercoaster, slowly elevating inch by inch. Minutes go buy at an excruciatingly dull speed, unable to distract herself with the problems being solved on the board. She finds herself folding the edges of her textbook in anticipation, eyes fixated on the numbers on the pages yet completely unfocused. If you asked her right now, she wouldn’t be able to tell you what it was she was staring at. 

00:00:00:00:05:20

After what felt like a millennium she finally brought herself to look down at the numbers on her wrist. She feels her heart pounding against her rib cage as she reads the numbers. The anticipation filled her even more than she thought possible. It was as thought she’d almost reached the top of the rollercoaster, able to see the ground yet still not be able to look straight down.

00:00:00:00:01:18

Her breath caught in her throat as the drop came closer and closer. She can practically hear the defining pounding of her heart flooding her eardrums. She can feel the anticipation spilling over the edge.

00:00:00:00:00:59

_ Fuck.  _ Her mouth has gone dry.

00:00:00:00:00:35

_ Holy fucking fuck _ . Her eyes fixated on the door.

00:00:00:00:00:20

_ I can’t fucking breath.  _ She can hear the heels clicking down the hallway.

00:00:00:00:00:10

_ Breath Korra.  _ The door begins to open.

00:00:00:00:05

_ Breath.  _ A tall, raven haired teen walks in.

00:00:00:00:04

_ Breath.  _ She can't see her face.

00:00:00:00:03

_ Breath.  _ Korra desperately wants the girl to turn.

00:00:00:00:02

_ Breath.  _ She can see her face.

00:00:00:00:01

_ Breath.  _ She turns her head.

00:00:00:00:00

_ Holy shit. _ Their eyes meet. The coaster drops and her breath has been completely stolen from her.

She sits there unable to move, so frozen that she’s afraid that even her blood stopped flowing. 

“Hello class, please welcome our newest member. Asami Sato.” Says Zhu Li, the office administrator. Korra and Asami have yet to break eye contact. As Korra met with the eyes of the raven haired beauty she felt utterly amazed. The anticipation that had been building up inside her had erupted in her heart and stomach, sending what felt like millions of butterflies to roam free. Her heart felt whole and her expectations were exceeded. Her breath was stolen from right under her nose and she couldn’t look away. She’s convinced that Asami is the most beautiful thing she’d ever laid eyes on. And with the way Asami was staring right back at her she couldn't help but think that all her feelings were completely mutual.

_ Asami. _

Korra wanted nothing more than to get up and capture Asami’s lips on her own. To feel her skin for the very first time under her fingertips. To feel the warm embrace and smell the scent she knew she would now long for for the rest of her life. She felt every inch of her body ache for the girl. It was nothing like she's ever felt before. It felt as if she'd entered a whole new state of being. Just as she was about to get completely carried away and run straight to her, Professor Shin's voice echoes loudly, drawing both their attention.

“Welcome Asami, Please take a seat anywhere you find available.” He announces to Asami as Zhu Li walks out of the classroom. Asami spares one last glance at Korra before taking an available seat at the front of the classroom. 

“She’s smokin!” Korra was slightly startled, having completely forgotten Wu’s presence. She can’t help but give him a powerful glare. Both for talking about Asami and ruining her chance at sitting next to the girl. 

“Woah there Avatar! Don’t worry, Wu’s still got eyes for you too.” He says with a smirk, throwing his arms around her. She lets out an annoyed puff, throwing him off of her and onto the ground. Luckily for Wu, Shin’s eyes were on the board, continuing his lesson. Unluckily for Korra, she notices Asami turn her head and laugh, having heard the debacle behind her. Korra felt her heart flutter at the sound. 

She quickly turned her head to face Wu. “Don’t call me that.” She says angrily.

“What? That’s what your friends call you.” He retorts,

“Yeah. My  _ friends.” _

“Wow that hurts Korra. That hurts bad.” He says pouting. “Right here.” He continues as he points to his heart. 

As the class goes on she can’t help but steal as many glances in Asami’s direction as possible. Even the back of her head is absolutely gorgeous to Korra. She took every chance she got to make her laugh, bickering with Wu in the back, coming up with clever comebacks for whenever he tried to flirt with her. When class finally finished she packed her things as quickly as possible in hopes to speak with Asami during the passing period, even though she had no idea what to say. Just as she finished and was about to walk up to the girl, who was still cleaning up, the teacher called her up for a talk. 

“Korra I’d like to have a word with you.” He calls out from the other side of the room. She looks between him and Asami, who still had her head down and focused on her belongings, lingering for a moment. “Now please.” He says in a rather calm voice.

“Yes sir.” She responds, sadly walking past Asami’s desk and up to Shin’s.

“Look Korra, as I’ve come to get to know you in the past year, I’ve come to really admire you. What you did for your classmate earlier today was very admirable and I applaud you for standing up for him when you knew it would get you into trouble. What I did was very inappropriate and i thank you for making me see that. I didn’t know it affected him so much...” He goes on. Korra however, stops listening as she sees Asami walk by and out the door. She feels a great deal of disappointment as the door closes behind her. Her eyes linger on the door for a minute, thinking about what she would have even said to the girl in the first place. 

“Korra are you listening?” Shin pulls her attention back. He notices her caught look and sighs, “Okay, I’ll get to the point. I didn’t call you here to talk about Wu, I wanna know why I didn’t receive any summer homework from you. I’m a little disappointed.” 

Korra looks down sheepishly before meeting his gaze. “I’m sorry, I just don’t think I’m cut out for this class. I didn’t do it because I was planning on meeting with a counselor about switching to something less intense.”

“Why? You’re more than capable.”

Korra gives a small cynical laugh before responding. “Professor Shin I barely made it through regular geometry with a C, what makes you think I can handle AP Trig?”

He sighs. “Korra you and I both know the only reason you didn’t ace my class is because you didn’t put in the effort. I know you knew the material, you proved that on the final. You got the highest score in your grade.” 

“That was just a fluke. And even then, with soccer and AP U.R. History, I just don’t have the time to put more effort into this class.” 

“Just… give it a week. If you still believe that then I’ll sign the papers to put you in another class. Deal?” 

Korra thinks for a minute before giving in. She gives a nod before speaking. “Can I go now? I have some stuff to do before second period.” He gives her a nod and she all but runs out of the classroom. When she opens the door she’s just about ready to bolt down the hallways and hunt down her emerald beauty when she’s met with her gaze once more. Korra stops in her tracks as sees Asami standing across the hall, nervously staring back at her and she feels it again. The drop, the burst and the flutter all at once and just as strong at the first. 

They stand there silently, their hearts beating loudly and rapidly in a perfectly timed cadence. Korra finally musters up the courage and air to speak. “Hi.” Is all she can say.

“Hi.” Asami returns, her voice making her heart skip a couple beats.  _ Her voice is beautiful.  _ She thinks. 

They both stand quietly once again, unable to hear the noisy kids flooding the hallways during passing period. They both chuckle in unison at their awkwardness. 

“I-i’m Korra, It’s Asami right?” Like she even needs to answer. Korra had that same stuck on repeat all class period. It was beautiful. 

“Yeah, I’m flattered you remember.” She says with a chuckle.

“Remember? How could I forget?” Korra replies, her eyes full of awe and infatuation. She butterflies flutter once again at the sight of a blush creeping onto Asami’s cheeks. 

“I didn’t realize my soulmate would be such a charmer.” Asami says, looking down at the books in her hands with a smile on her face. Korra feels an electric surge run through her at the sound of the word.  _ Soulmate.  _ She feels as though that word doesn’t do Asami nearly enough justice. 

“I didn’t realize mine would be so beautiful.” She retorts, hiding the absolute nervous wreck she is on the inside. This makes Asami blush even harder. Before she could respond the school bell went off signifying the end of passing period. Getting lost in her vibrant emerald eyes once more she offers, “Can I walk you to class?”

She nods yes and Korra can’t hide the enormous grin it brings to her face. They walk to her class wordlessly, Asami following Korra’s lead due to the fact she has no idea where this class is. The silence that fell between them was comfortable. More comfortable than if it had been filled with any conversation with any other person could’ve been. As they come to a halt in front of the classroom door Korra breaks that silence. 

“This is it.” She says, turning her attention towards the other girl. 

Asami meets her gaze, cheeks still slightly pink and a calming yet thrilling smile plastered on her face. “Thank you, Korra.” She laughs a little out of both glee and awkwardness. Another surge at the sound of her name.

“You’re very welcome, Asami.” Korra gives with her own laughter. Just as Asami is about to enter her class she stops her. “Wait, um, do you maybe wanna… maybe hang out? With me I mean… soon? ” She says, mentally slapping herself, all her confidence faded. 

Asami laughs, placing her hand on Korra’s, a jolt of energy flowing through her at the contact. “I would love to.” She replies with a sweet smile before disappearing into her class. She stands there unable to move once again, completely overwhelmed by the emotions pooling inside her. She feels as though she could run a marathon with her body functioning at a higher speed than she thought imaginable, yet completely immobilized, feeling as though she’d completely forgotten how to control her body. Only finally moving after being scolded by an administrator for being in the halls during class. 


	3. Chapter 3

“Tell me everything!”

Korra jumps, dropping her books from where she stood by her locker. “Spirits Bo, you scared the crap out of me.” She says, picking up her belongings and dropping them in her locker. The crash of the books hitting the floor loud enough to be heard all the way down to the end of the noisy hall.

“Sorry, Sorry. I'm just so excited for you! I want to know everything!” He apologises, making his way to Korra’s side.

Korra can’t contain her smile as she is reminded of Asami. Though it’s not like she had to be reminded, she’d been thinking of the girl non-stop since their encounter. “She’s fucking gorgeous Bo.” 

“Ooooo! Tell me more, tell me more! Like did she have a car?” Bolin sings jokingly, shaking his shoulders rhythmically, earning a laugh from the other teen.

Korra’s mind reeled at the thought of how to explain the other girl to her friend. She has so much, yet so little to say about the girl. She doesn’t know a thing about her yet she’s the most interesting person in the world to her. Korra’s filled with excitement at the idea of getting to know the other girl, she can’t wait to learn everything Asami was willing to share with her. She can’t wait to learn about what makes the other girl smile. That smile that can easily melt the heart of anyone who has the privilege of seeing it. That smile that Korra was determined to see everyday for the rest of her life. She can’t wait to learn what makes the girl laugh, what makes her cry, what makes her happy, what fuels her passion. 

At the moment, all Korra can say about her is that she is breathtakingly beautiful. That the moment she laid eyes on her she was filled with an energy unmatched by anything she’d ever felt before. All she could say was that when she made eye contact, she felt it to her very core. That girl was her soulmate, without a doubt, Korra knew Asami would be her everything. 

“Come on, I’ll tell you everything when we catch up with Mako.” Korra says in a small voice, still completely taken over by the emotions within her. 

“Good idea, do you wanna stop by the bulletin board to see if your list is up first?” Bolin replies. 

“Oh yeah!” Korra exclaims excitedly, having forgotten about the running. Korra feels her usual confidence return as she begins to pick up speed in the direction of the bulletin board. The two practically bulldoze every other student in the hall to get there, earning small yelps from tiny freshmen and throwing apologies over their shoulders. As the bulletin board is in sight, they also catch a glimpse of a fuming Kuvira shoving her way out of the crowd. Korra and Bolin make their way through the small group of Korra’s team mates crowding around the board, giggling excitedly as they watch Korra intently. 

Once in front of the bulletin board, Korra lets her eyes roam in search of the list.  _ Fall musical… Robotics club… Bake Sale… no… no… no…  _ **_OH! Fall Lineup!_ ** As Korra reads the list down to leadership positions, she feels a weight lift off her shoulders and excitement spark in her stomach. 

“You did it! You actually made captain as a sophomore!” Bolin shouts excitedly next to her.

“Not only that, you shoved Kuvira all the way down to equipment manager!” Her teammate, Izumi, chimes in with a laugh. 

“I did it! I  _ actually _ did it!” She shouts, clutching Bolin by the collar of his worn out olive green t-shirt. Bolin matches her enthusiasm and takes off in the direction of the cafeteria. 

“Come on! Now we really need to go find Mako!” He exclaims. 

As they make their way to the cafeteria Korra feels as if she’s walking on air. 

_ Today couldn’t get any better.  _

* * *

“Cmon, he’s probably on the field.” Bolin says, lifting himself to his feet hopefully as Korra slumps down into the cafeteria seat. 

They’d been waiting for Mako at their usual table for about fifteen minutes now. “No, when Mako's on the field you know better than to disturb him.” Korra replies in a defeated tone. 

Over the years Korra has gotten to know the other boy greatly. She’s learned to differentiate the small differences in his lackluster tones, the meanings behind the slight changes in his posture, and she’s learned to anticipate his moods and reactions. She knows that his voice goes up slightly when he’s in a jollier mood, and that his shoulders are slightly puffed when he’s aggravated. She also knows that when he’s in a particularly unhappy mood, he skips lunch and goes straight to the field to work out his emotions. 

“But this is huge for you Korra, he can put his brooding feelings aside for once to be there with you during this amazing time in your life. I’m so sick of him dragging us down every time a team mate does one more push up then him or he scuffs his damn shoe on the floor. Not everything is about him and it’s about time he’s learned it.” Bolin huffs at the end of his rant, taking a seat across from Korra once again angrily. 

“It’s fine, we just need to give him his space. He’ll work it out soon enough, whatever it is this time.” Korra says regaining her posture. “Plus, you’ll see him after school. You can fill him in for me then.”

” Yeah I guess. But I’m so tired of him acting like this.” Bolin sighs as he runs his hands through his hair. “Lately it feels like it’s been just the two of us. He’s been so moody since summer started winding down, it’s like when he does make time for us we have to be walking on eggshells so we don’t scare him off.” 

“He’s probably just stressing about the team, you know how important it is to him. He’ll do anything to make sure it doesn’t fall into Tahno’s greasy hands.” Korra replies, placing her hand on Bolins arm comfortingly. “You’ll see. We’ll have our boy back once he wins captain.”

Bolin visually perks up, a combating smile on his face. “And what makes you think I won’t win this year.” 

“Please! You spend more time watching old movers than you do practicing.” She replies half jokingly. 

Bolin throws his hands up theatrically, “Fine, you got me there.” He says with an eye roll. “Now… I believe you owe me a play by play.” 

Heat rises to Korra’s cheeks as she once again replays the events through her head. A smile spreads as she begins, “Honestly, there’s not much to tell. We didn’t really get to talk much since  _ Wu  _ took the seat next to me.” 

“Ugh! Of course Wu had to kill the mood.” The boy replies with an eye roll. 

Korra gives a small huff in acknowledgement before continuing, “She walked in about 20 minutes into the class period and we made eye contact right when she stepped through the door.” She feels the butterflies that had bloomed in her stomach earlier rustle at the memory of Asami’s green eyes looking right at her. “It felt unbelievable.” 

She looks at Bolin for a second to make sure he understands the gravity of her words. “I’ve heard the stories before, of the feeling you’re supposed to get when you meet your soulmate for the first time. How its like they’re the only other person in the room and how the sight of them fills you with happiness and contentment you’ve never felt before.” She pauses for another moment, thinking. “But somehow, I think this was different.”

Bolin leaned in, intrigued. “Different? Different how? You don’t think the spirits were wrong do you?” He questions worriedly. 

“No! No not at all. It’s quite the opposite actually.” She says, shifting a little in her seat. “What I felt when our eyes met… It felt so much stronger than anything anyones ever described to me. It wasn’t just like she was the only person in the room, it was like she was the only person in the universe. I felt a surge run through me, a surge of… I don’t even know what. I can’t describe what it was but I felt like I was fucking flying. I felt… I  _ feel  _ an unbelievably strong pull to her. Just thinking about her makes my heart feel like it’s going to jump right out of my chest.” 

“Wow… that’s pretty intense.” He replies sitting up, scooting closer to the girl. “Soulmates are usually a calm presence. All the stories I’ve heard, they make their partner feel more grounded and tranquil. I guess knowing that they’ll always be by your side kind of dulls the passion. Or at least most of the time, that’s amazing that you have it. It’s so rare and so beautiful and you have so much of it.” Bolin continues in awe. 

“It feels amazing Bo.” Is all she could muster up, feeling once again consumed by her emotions.

Bolin can’t help but stare at his friend. He’s filled with joy at the sight of his friend so filled with happiness and passion. It’s a look that suits her well in his opinion, not that she wasn’t a happy person before because she was. She was always laughing and smiling with the boy but he could always see the weight that was draped over her shoulders. Korra’s past wasn’t something she liked to talk about, in fact it was something she’d like to forget all together. It was something she dragged with her everywhere she went and when Bolin learned about it, he was surprised to say the least. She was so good at hiding the pain she carried with her that if she hadn’t shared her story with him, he would’ve never suspected a thing.

It was the subtle things that he began to notice after the information came to light. The way she looked around the room twice after entering. The way she always sat across from both boys. The way she never wore anything other than pants outside of soccer practice. The way breath hitched when hearing a loud noise. The way she could never leave an argument overnight. The extent to which she cared for others, defending them at even the worst of times. These were all things Bolin thought were a part of her simply because of who she was. 

Now, sitting across from her, she seems to have a weightlessness that he'd never seen from her before, and it made him happy to no end. 

“I’m really happy for you Korra.” He says with a smile. 

“Thanks.” She says, returning it warmly. “We should probably grab some food, there’s only like thirty minutes left in lunch hour.” 

Bolin nods in agreement before standing. Korra follows suit and they begin to make their way to the kitchen. As they walked past other students sitting at different tables Korra can’t help but feel eyes burning a whole into the back of her head. Feeling uncomfortable, she turns to meet the gaze of a still fuming Kuvira. She can feel the fire lacing her green eyes as she continues to let them follow Korra venomously. 

Choosing to ignore the girl, Korra turns away, stepping through the threshold of the kitchen. The two are met with only a couple other students in line, due to them waiting so long to grab lunch. Korra can’t help but feel bad for Kuvira. She may be a grade A bitch but she did work really hard whenever it came to their team. 

Once the pair had paid for their chosen meals, they headed back to their usual table and ate lunch in comfortable conversation, Korra catching Kuvira’s stare every now and again but continuing to ignore the other girl.

* * *

The end of school came just as slow as Korra had anticipated, her last three classes of the day dragging on at a painful speed. She was also disappointed at the fact she didn't share any other classes with Asami for the days schedule, wanting to spend more time with the girl as soon as possible. 

“Hey Korra.” She hears Mako call from behind. She turns, pausing in the middle of the courtyard so that he could catch up. 

“Hey.” Is all she says as he jogs lightly in her direction, stopping beside her. He seemed to be in an exceptionally better mood then earlier, a smile playing on his face. Korra narrows her eyes at him, suspicious of his current disposition. “What’s got you so jolly and smiling?”

“Oh nothing... “ He says trying and failing to suppress his smirk. “Just that I had a talk with Coach Beifong and I’m so far in the lead she’s considering cutting the runnin off early.”

“What?! Mako that’s great!” She exclaims, punching his arm excitedly.

He laughs, groaning slightly in pain, as he holds his arm tightly. “Thanks,” He says as they begin walking towards a nearby table. “I was on the field practicing with Hakoda when she called me in to talk to her office. She said that seeing my work ethic go beyond just after school practice was all she needed to solidify her decision.”

“That’s great Mako!” She says once again as they take a seat. “It’s not like it was ever gonna be anyone else anyway.” Korra laughs.

There’s a beat of comfortable silence before she speaks again. “I’m sure Bolin told you I got captain as well.” She says holding her head up triumphantly. 

“Wait what? Really?” He replies genuinely surprised. “I mean that's awesome for you but are you sure you can handle it? Most of your teammates are upperclassmen.” He continues with his eyebrows furrowed. 

“Wow… thanks. That’s so supportive of you.” Korra replies, feeling anger slowly rise from her stomach. 

“No, I mean I’m happy for you. I really am, I just don’t want you to go into this blindly. You tend to leap before you look and I just want to make sure you know what you’re getting yourself into.” He says attempting to put his hand on her shoulder, only for Korra to swat it out of the way angrily. 

“You really have that little faith in me? I’ve been working at this just as hard as you’ve been! I’ve been practicing and studying my ass off to make sure I know all the plays by heart. I’ve been making friends with all the incoming freshmen making sure they feel welcomed on this team. I’ve been staying for hours after practice to help all the girls that need it. You can’t tell me I can’t handle this because I’ve more than proven that I can.” She huffs angrily at the end of her speech, getting up in a flash and letting her fists fall with a slam on the table. “You would know that if you looked away from yourself for half a second.” 

Mako follows suit, standing across from her, “Look. I'm just saying, there’s a reason there’s never been a sophomore captain before. Do you really think the older girls are going to be able to follow your leadership seriously?” 

Before Korra can reply, Bolin's voice catches their attention from behind Mako. “Woah… what’s going on over here?”

The pair turn to look at the boy standing cautiously. “Nothing.” Korra says as she begins to gather her things. 

“Where are you going?” Mako asks in an aggravated tone. 

“Practice.” She replies shortly. 

Once she’s gathered all her belongings she rushes towards the exit of the school, ignoring the boys' calls from behind. 

“But football has the field today…”

“Korra come on don-...”

She marches past the courtyard, the lockers, the classrooms. Past Azula doing her makeup at her locker. Past Coach Beifong yelling at some poor student. Past Principal Varrick flirting with yet another one of her female teachers. Past Wu hitting on a disgusted Kuvira. She picks up speed, not being able to get out fast enough, finally making it to the front steps leading up to the school. 

Once outside, she feels all the rage and disappointment burst, throwing her backpack at the wall. She stands there for a minute, holding back tears, breathing carefully with her hands on her knees before another voice crops up from behind her. This time, pleasantly surprised. 

“Everything okay?” She hears a beautiful voice call from behind. Instantly shooting up, her face calms into a smile as she sees the other girl holding the recently thrown bag. 

“Everythings better now that you’re here.” Korra says to Asami with a sly smile, wiping away the tears that threatened to escape. 

Asami laughs, moving closer. “Smooth.” She says with a warm smile. “I was wondering when I’d get to see you again. ‘Soon’ was too broad for my liking.”

Korra returns her laugh, meeting her halfway and reaching for her bag. “Thanks.”

“What did the poor bag do to you?” She jests, handing it to the other girl. 

Korra smiles, feeling Asami’s warm touch as she handed her the bag. “The jerk stole my lunch money. I found it in it’s pocket.” She jokes back, earning another laugh from Asami. 

They stand there for a minute in silence, looking at each other warmly. Asami clears her throat after another beat before speaking, “So… I still don’t really know my way around the school. You mind giving me a quick tour?”

Korra’s smile grows at the thought of spending more time with Asami. “Definitely! Let’s go.” She walks back up the stairs with Asami trailing close behind. “So we begin our tour at the disgustingly boring front doors.” She says feigning distaste dramatically. “I guarantee you will be seeing a variety of incredibly obscene phrases and pictures drawn on them throughout your time here at hotel depressing.” 

Asami chuckles as they reenter the building. “I do love a good art show.” 

“Oh then you will go absolutely  _ bonkers _ for these halls.” Korra replies, gesturing towards the lockers. “I see some of the local artists have gotten an early start.” She continues more annoyed, pointing out the word ‘FAG’ written in large black letters across Wu’s locker. 

“Groundbreaking.” The other girl responds dryly, matching Korra’s annoyance. 

The two continue to walk down the hallway, reaching the double doors to the courtyard. “Out here we got our little collaborative garden.” The shorter girl jests, pointing to the large patch of dirt and grass in the center of the courtyard. Three round blue gate textured lunch tables sit on top of the patch, where she’d been sitting with the boy’s just minutes prior. She steps out further into the courtyard, relieved to see they’ve relocated. 

“We’ve got our snack shack right over there.” She says pointing to the small, shack like, student store a couple feet away from the hallway exit. “They’re open from 7am to 6:30pm since a lot of students come early and stay late for extracurriculars. If the windows are closed, just knock.” 

Asami nods, “Including yourself?” She smiles playfully towards Korra. 

“Is this your way of asking if I’m busy today?” She replies, narrow eyed and smirking. 

“Maybe.” The taller girl says, her playful smile growing.

“I’m sorry Ms. Sato but we’ve got a strict no dating policy between tourists and tour guides. I could lose my job over this.” She replies, feigning disbelief, earning yet another infectious laugh from the girl. “I’m actually on the girls soccer team but football reserved the field today so I’m all yours.” She says seriously. 

“Wow. Beautiful, funny,  _ and _ athletic. Now there  _ has  _ to be something wrong with you.” Asami says coyly, earning a bright red blush from Korra. “You’re not a murderer are you?” She laughs.

“Tour guide by day, murderer by night. I guess you’ve got me all figured out.” She replies trying to hide the tint on her cheeks. “So to through the doors on the left we got the cafeteria, the right we got another hallway, and straight forward we have the fields and gym. Which way do you want to go?” 

Asami thinks for a moment, weighing her options before responding. “How about we get out of here, go grab a bite to eat? I skipped lunch and I’m not really feeling cafeteria food right now.” She pauses, eyeing Korra carefully before continuing, “And maybe we can get to know each other a little better.” 

Korra feels the butterflies in her stomach flutter at the thought. Trying to hide her nervousness she responds feigning disbelief. “Wow, were you even listening to me? I told you it’s against the rules, you’re going to get me  _ fired.”  _

Asami laughs once again, pushing Korra playfully on the shoulder. “I’m serious, I’ll drive but you gotta tell me where I’m going.” She says as she starts to head to the parking lot behind the football field.

“Hey I never said yes.” Korra calls out, her smile once again betraying her.

The taller girl looks over her shoulder in response. “Well I’m starving so I’m going with or without you.” A challenging smile on her face as she turns to face the athlete. 

Korra rolls her eyes and laughs at the girls antics. “Fire Nation or Water Tribe?” 

“Ooo, I could definitely go for some good Water Tribe noodles right now.” She replies, feeling her stomach rumble and mouth water at the thought. 

“Good answer.” Korra replies with a wide smile. “Let’s hit it.”

With that the two begin to make their way through the courtyard, past the baseball and football field and into the school parking lot. They walk in comfortable silence, both girls' hearts pounding at the thought of spending more time together. 

The walk was short but it felt like an eternity to them both. Relishing their time together, blushing as their hands graze each other every now and again, feeling the others' slight touch spread across their bodies comfortably. 

“You know... “ Korra breaks the silence as they walk through the gate of the parking lot. “It’s kinda crazy. This is only our second encounter yet it feels like I’ve known you an eternity.” 

Asami stares at the other girl warmly, a shy smile spreading across her face at the comment. She can feel her heart flutter as she sees Korra staring right back with an equally warm and admiring expression. “I know exactly what you mean.”

As the two look away, they continue further into the parking lot. This time Korra trails behind as Asami leads the way to her car. Making it to the car, as the two girls reach for the handles they hear a voice cut through the air. 

“Korra! There you are!” She turns to see Bolin waving frantically while Mako leans on his car indifferently. 

“Oh, hey Bo.” She says, pulling her hand away from the door as Bolin jogs to them. “You found me.” She continues in a sarcastic tone. 

“I’m sorry about earlier, Mako told me what happened.” Bolin says sincerely once he’s made his way to her side. 

“It’s fine Bo.” She says quickly, gesturing towards Asami, who’s standing across the car patiently. “Uh, Asami this is Bolin. Bolin, Asami.” She says awkwardly trying to change the subject. 

“Hi.” She says kindly, smiling at Bolin, making her way to the other side of the car. 

Bolin squeals excitedly, pulling her into an unexpected bear hug. “Oh my spirits! It’s so nice to meet you!” He exclaims. 

“Oh… Wow, I-it’s nice to meet you too.” She manages in a strained voice. 

“Put her down Bo.” She says slightly firmly, slightly embarrassed of his antics. 

Bolin obliges, putting her down gently. “I’m sorry, I got a little carried away.” He says with an awkward laugh, his fair skin tinted a pastel pink. 

“Don’t apologize, you’re allowed to be excited.” She laughs, smoothing out her burgundy hoodie. 

“Well, again I’m Bolin, Korra’s very best friend.” He says throwing his arm around Korra, pulling her closer slightly aggressively. Korra struggles slightly in his grip, trying to escape as he continues. “And that brooding teen over there is my brother Mako.” Bolin finally releases her to point in the direction of his brother, who is still leaning against his car pretending to be preoccupied. 

Korra clears her throat, fixing her hair before speaking. “Okay, well we’re headed to Narook’s, which is walking distance from the air temple island docks.” She says emphasizing the second part. 

Bolin, not taking her hint, exclaims excitedly, “That’s a great idea! We should all go out to celebrate you making captain!” 

Korra drops her head into her hand as Asami speaks slightly hesitantly, “Yeah… do you guys want to meet us there?” She moves closer to Korra, letting her hand graze Korra’s once again, this time more purposefully. 

She sees the girl visibly relax at the contact. “Yes! I’ll go let Mako know. Again, great meeting you Asami!” Bolin calls as he runs backwards in the direction of his brother. 

“Hey,” Asami calls, getting the other girl's attention, “You okay with this?” 

Korra sighs, rubbing the back of her neck. “Yeah, it could be fun.” She says with a small smile. “If we don’t go they’ll make my life hell for the next few months.” She continues with a laugh. 


	4. Chapter 4

“You can blame it on me if you want. Say my dad called and he wants me home immediately.”

Korra sighs, turning her head to look at Asami, whose eyes are fixated on the road ahead. She gives an appreciative smile before responding, “It’s okay, it’s good to make as many friends as you can coming to a new school.” Pausing for a minute to think before she continues. “Mako and Bolin are great, you’ll love them. Though Mako may take a while to warm up to you.”

Asami smiles gratefully at Korra’s thoughtfulness, turning to face her for a second before fixating her gaze back onto the road. “I would’ve liked some more time just the two of us.” She says as a matter of fact. 

“I know, me too. But we got our whole lives for that don’t we?” She responds with a goofy smile. 

“Yeah I guess we do.” Asami offers, looking at Korra once again, only this time not looking away until she feels the car start to swurve slightly. 

Korra clutches the door as the taller girl swurves aggressively back into the right lane. “Well not if you keep driving like a maniac!” She exclaims, earning a chuckle from Asami. 

“Sorry, got a little distracted.” She replies coyly. They remain silent for a beat once again before Asami speaks. “So…  _ captain _ of the girls soccer team?” She says with raised eyebrows and an amused expression. 

Korra rubs the back of her neck, looking down to hide the shading in her cheeks. “Uh… haha, yeah. I just found out today.”

“That’s amazing Korra! I don’t know much about soccer but even I know getting captain as a sophomore is pretty damn impressive.” 

The darker girl gives a shy smile, “So I’ve impressed you?” 

Asami lets out a hearty laugh. “You can’t seem to  _ stop  _ impressing me.” 

“Not everyone seems to feel that way.” Korra says at a low volume, not meaning for Asami to hear. 

“Does this have to do with what Bolin said earlier?” She asks before she can stop herself. Korra gives her a surprised expression at how attentive the other girl was. “I-I’m sorry, you don’t have to answer that.”

“No, no it’s okay. That was just a surprisingly spot on assumption.” Korra replies swiftly. “Yeah it does. Mako wasn’t too confident in my capability as captain. We got into an argument but honestly it’s nothing. Arguing is a pretty big part of our friendship.” She finishes with an awkward chuckle, looking down at and fiddling with her hands.

Asami, as if already instinctive, reaches for Korra’s hand, taking it in hers comfortingly. Once she’s registered exactly what she’s doing she feels heat rise to her cheeks and her pulse quicken. Korra’s heart leaps out of her throat at the contact, she feels a matching blush rise.

Asami lingers for a beat before retracting her hand. “I-I’m sorry, I don’t kno-”

“Stop apologizing.” Is all Korra says before reaching for the other girl's hand once again. Asami smiles at the gesture and the two remain in a comfortable silence for the rest of the drive, aside from Korra giving Asami directions to Narook’s.

Once they’ve parked the two make no move to exit the vehicle. They remain seated in silence, still hand in hand, just enjoying each other's presence. 

“Ready to head in?” Asami asks gently.

Korra sighs, freeing her hand from Asami’s hesitantly, not wanting to do so. “Yeah, they’re probably in there waiting.” 

The raven haired girl gives her soulmate an encouraging smile before reaching for the handle. 

Korra’s about to follow suit when she thinks back to everything she felt today. How amazing it felt meeting Asami. How Bolin lifted her up even higher with his enthusiasm. How she was practically floating when she saw the listing. She thought especially hard about how bad it hurt when Mako dragged her back down. Korra wasn’t ready to plummet at his hands again. 

Asami was halfway out the door before Korra stopped her. “You know on second thought…” She says turning to Asami, who’s turned around to face her. “There’s this new burger joint that opened up across town. I hear it’s supposed to be really good.” 

The taller girl smiles brighter at Korra, scooting back fully into the driver's seat. “And the boys?” She asks, slightly teasingly. 

Korra mirrors, finding the other girls smile unbelievably contagious. “I’ll text them, tell them Tenzin needed a last minute babysitter.” She says, already pulling out her phone. 

Asami chuckles, switching the gears in reverse to pull out of Narook’s parking lot.

* * *

“No way!” Asami manages through her laughter. 

The two girls are sat across from each other in a bright orange booth, Korra exchanging old stories of Mako and Bolin at soccer camp. The drive to the restaurant was only about fifteen minutes from Narook’s, spent in comfortable conversation all the way to the bright blue neon sign spelling out  _ ‘The Smokin’ Patty’.  _

“Yes way!” Korra responds with a chuckle. “The ball bounced right off her head and into the goal. It knocked her out cold.” She pauses,stuffing a fry in her mouth. “Bolin swore I used air bending, this like magic martial art thing from his comic books.” 

“That’s when he started calling you avatar?” Asami replies, her laughter dying down, taking a sip of her pop. 

Korra nods, chuckling at the memory. “Yup, that’s also the day Kuvira started hating me. It’s like I knocked her inner bitch awake with that ball. ”

The other girl laughs again at her quip, almost toppling over. Korra laughs, amused by the other girl's current state. “And… oh my gosh, and Mako. Mr. I’m allergic to smiles,” Korra says with a dramatically gloomy impression, “Was dying across the field! I’ve never seen him laugh so much in my life!” 

“That’s amazing.” The other girl says, slightly out of breath from her fit of laughter. 

The two go quiet after this, looking at each other with incredulous expressions. After a few seconds of silence the two break their gaze, turning away to hide the goofy smile and blush plastered across both of their faces. 

Asami chuckles, partly out of embarrassment and partly out of amusement, before clearing her throat. “So… you’ve lived in Republic City all your life then?” taking a bite of her burger as she waits for Korra to reply. 

The girl takes a sip of her drink before doing so. “No, I lived in the Southern Water Tribe until 7th grade.” Pausing to take the last bite of her burger. “We moved out here because my dad got a spot on the council, but then he got offered chief during the summer before highschool. Mako, Bolin, and I basically begged my parents to let me stay out here with Tenzin.” 

“Do you miss them?” Asami asks interestedly before taking another bite of her food. 

“I miss my mom a lot but I talk to my dad about the same amount as I always have. He’s always busy ya know.” Korra says nonchalantly, looking up from her food to meet Asami’s eyes. 

“I do know actually.” She replies somberly. “It’s like the only time my dad talks to me is when he’s trying to shape me into his little CEO prodigy.”

Korra looks at her confused. “CEO?”

Asami looks at her carefully, as if trying to figure out if Korra was being genuine. “You’re serious?” She asks, surprised, yet somewhat relieved. 

“Yeah?” Korra says, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion. 

Asami smiles, relieved that she doesn’t have to live up to the image the media has built around her with the one person she wants to be completely genuine with. “Can you promise me something?” She says leaning slightly closer to Korra across the table. 

“Sure, what is it?” She replies, growing slightly concerned. 

“Promise you won’t go and look me up.” Asami requests, looking seriously into Korra’s eyes, earning a confused nod from the other girl. “My dad is Hiroshi Sato, CEO of Future Industries.” 

Korra’s mouth falls open. “That’s why your name sounded so familiar! I thought it was just a soulmate thing.” She blushes slightly.

“So you do know about me.” Asami replies disappointed. 

“No!” Korra responds quickly. “I mean yeah, but no. All I heard was that you were this beautiful tech genius.” Korra’s blush grows. “I don’t know about tech genius but you’re definitely beautiful.” 

Asami matches the tint on Korra’s cheeks with her own. “Thank you.”

“I promise you I won’t look you up. I want to get to know you through you, not some stupid tabloids.” Korra says, shifting in her seat modestly, making sure she met her eyes. 

Asami smiles widely at this, unable to tame it. 

Korra laughs lightly, happy to see such a smile on the girl. “So your dad expects you to take over?” 

The raven haired teen sighs, “Yeah, he already has me looking at business schools and internships for experience or whatever.” She looks down at her food, picking at her fries solemnly. “It’s one of the reasons he decided to relocate to the Republic City offices.”

“Is taking over the company something you actually want to do?” Korra asked softly. 

Asami thought for a minute. “I mean it could’ve been, but it was pushed so hard on me that I couldn’t see myself enjoying it.” 

“Have you tried telling him that?” She continued to inquire. 

Asami laughed with a hint of bitterness. “I tried once, before…” She looks up at Korra hesitantly before continuing, “Before my mom passed. He flipped, talking about how I’m the future of this company and how I can’t stand by and let it fall into the hands of an imbecile. He even went on to yell at me, telling me that I was being ungrateful.” Asami takes another pause, this time to take a calming breath. 

“I was 12.” She says meeting Korra’s gaze intensely. “My mom was able to calm him down after. She always kept him grounded. Well… relatively grounded.” She looks away sadly. 

Korra is silent for a moment, taking in everything the girl told her. “What was she like? If you don’t mind my asking.” 

Asami’s eyes light up slightly, “No, not at all. I really appreciate the question actually. All anyone ever asks me about is my dad or the company.” She says pausing, smiling at Korra, “It’s nice to be asked about her for a change.” 

Korra smiles at Asami, her heart fluttering at the way Asami’s lips curled as she bit her bottom lip slightly deep in thought. 

“She was amazing. So sweet and so gentle, she always found a way to make anybody feel at home in her presence. She was always so patient with me as a kid, patient with my dad through his fits. When I was little I used to make these little machines, they were like my dads cars but small and remote controlled. I used to tape a camera onto them and drive them into my dad's study before he started mentoring me. He would get so mad when he saw them, I don’t really know why.” Asami paused, taking a sip of her drink. “My mom on the other hand, she thought it was so clever.”

Korra laughed at the thought of a little Asami driving around a tiny car. Asami chuckled slightly as well, remembering her mom. “She told me that dad was just stressed, and that once things started to calm down at the company he’d see me for the talented girl I was. She even asked me to show her how to build them.” 

“Did you?” Korra asked, trying to picture it herself. 

Asami looked at Korra in appreciation, her heart warmed by the fact that she was so interested. “I tried.” She laughed, recalling the many failed attempts at teaching her mother. “She was able to make one eventually but I had to help her out a lot.” 

“She sounds like she had a good heart.” The shorter girl said smiling. 

“She really did. She deserved better than my father.” She finishes coldly. 

Korra thinks for a moment before giving her response. “She did have better than your father.”

Asami looks at her with furrowed eyebrows. 

“She had you.” Korra finished.

The green eyed girl looked dumbfounded. She felt her heart fill at the statement, her eyes welled with tears. 

Korra looked slightly panicked. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you. I was jus-”

She’s cut off by the other girl interlocking their fingers above the table. “Thank you.” Asami says. Korra is speechless as her heart leaps out of her chest, feeling the intensity behind those two simple words. The two sit there for what felt like an eternity, staring into eachothers eyes with their hands intertwined. Both girls felt their hearts swell. 

“Are we all set ladies?” The waiter asks, gesturing to their empty plates. 

“Oh uh, yes thank you.” Korra replies, slightly flustered. She retracts her hand from Asamis as she hands the plate over. 

“Great, I’ll be right back with the check.” The waiter says with a smile before disappearing with the dishes. 

As Korra turns her gaze back to Asami, the other girl is looking out the window. “It’s getting dark…” She says, turning to face Korra. “Do you need to be home soon?” 

“I have a couple more hours before curfew.” She replies. “You?”

“Same.” She says, looking at Korra hopefully. 

Korra smiles at her. “Have you been to the drive in yet?”

“Whats a drive in?” Asami asked, confused.

Korra laughed heartily at the irony. “You’re the heiress of the biggest car company in the world and you don’t know what a drive in is?”

Asami chuckles, tossing a leftover fry from the table at the other girl, “We’re not  _ just  _ a car company.” She says teasingly.

Korra just laughs in response as the waiter comes back with the check. 

“Have a nice day ladies.” He says as he leaves it on the table and walks away.

As Asami reaches for her wallet, Korra cuts her off, placing cash onto the table. “I got it.” She says giving her a look as she knew she would get a protest from the other girl. 

Asami merely rolls her eyes with an amused smile before the two make their way out of the restaurant and into the car. 

* * *

“This place is awesome.” Asami announces as the two step out of the vehicle and make their way onto the hood of the car. 

The darker girl smiles at Asami’s excitement. “I thought you might like it.” She stares at the other girl as her eyes are lost in the sky above them, now completely night time. 

“You can’t really see the stars from here.” She says disappointed.

“Not really no.” Korra replies. “But the view from Air Temple Island is amazing, the monks like to keep light pollution to a minimum. They believe it disrupts their connection to the spirits.” 

Asami turns to Korra and smiles. “I guess you’ll have to show me sometime.” 

The shorter girl smiles back coyly. “I guess I will.”

The two lay comfortably on the hood of Asami’s car, only a few other cars scattered around them as it is a week-night. The large screen glows brightly a couple yards in front of them, speakers placed at the front of each parking spot.The two had arrived in the middle of the first screening of an old black and white mover Korra thought only Bolin would know the name of. 

Drawing herself away from her thoughts, Korra turns to Asami. “What’s with the model T?” The taller girl looks to Korra with a puzzled expression. “Well I mean, your dads the head of Future Industries, you could have any car you want right? Is this one special to you somehow?” 

“How perceptive of you Avatar.” Asami said teasingly. “It’s not actually a Model T. Well… not anymore. It was a junk car that my dad helped me rebuild. That’s why the hood is so much wider and the interior is completely different. There’s a lot of other differences but I won't bore you with my engineer talk.” She ends with an amused smile.

“I don’t think anything could sound boring coming from you.” Korra says truthfully. 

Asami smiles, turning her body to face the other girl slightly more than the screen. “Smooth.” She says with a chuckle. “I’m sick of talking about me. What about you, what was it like growing up in the Southern Water Tribe.” 

“Cold.” Korra offers with a laugh. “I don’t entirely know how I feel about it. It was a small place, everybody knew each other. It gave me a strong sense of community and it was a beautiful thing but it was also annoying. Information traveled so fast, whether it was true or not, and no one really had much privacy because of it.” She stays quiet for a minute. 

Asami remains quiet, expecting the girl to continue. “I'm sorry… I don’t really like to talk about my time there.” Is all she continues on to say, turning her head away from the raven haired girl and to her hands. 

“Hey, It’s okay. You don’t need to tell me anything you don’t want to.” Asami says, lifting Korra’s chin sloftly to meet her eyes. Korra’s stomach does flips at the contact of Asami’s soft skin on her face. She looks up to see the other girl is of a closer proximity than before, heat rising to her cheeks as her eyes dart straight for her lips. 

Korra can feel her heart pound as she thinks of leaning in and connecting their lips. The other girl's hand makes its way from her chin to her cheek, caressing it softly. Just as the taller girl begins to slowly lean in, Korra panics, clearing her throat before interrupting. “ D-do you want a-any snacks?” 

Asami is taken aback by the question, pulling away with a deep blush spread across her cheeks. “I uh, realized I forgot to ask when we got here.” Korra continues timidly, rubbing the back of her neck, mentally slapping herself for opting out.  _ Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!Stu- _

“Oh, uh sure. Some slush would be good.” She replies, still not meeting Korra’s eyes, embarrassed. 

“S-sure thing.” She says before quickly making her way off the vehicle. Leaving behind a lightly humiliated Asami, she walks off in the direction of the snack booth, mentally scolding herself. 

Once Korra is out of sight, Asami allows herself to react, letting her back slide down the windshield, covering her face with her hands in embarrassment. Thinking back to the moment that was just shared, she feels her cheeks practically burn. Asami has never been one to so bold but she’s also never felt anything stronger than her pull to Korra, she couldn’t stop herself from leaning in. “What the hell was that Asami?” The girl whispers to herself. 

Only a few minutes had passed before Korra came back, hands full of snacks, smiling goofily as if nothing had happened. Asami was grateful for that. “Okay so I might have gone a little overboard on the snacks.” Korra says with a giggle, setting down the small mountain of junk food onto the hood, handing Asami her cup of dragon fruit slush. “I hope you like dragon fruit.”

Asami accepts thankfully. “It’s actually my favorite,” she replies with a smile. “And… A little?” She continues with a chuckle in reference to Korra’s prior comment, looking at the pile. 

“Never go shopping on an empty stomach.” She counters nonchalantly, pushing the snacks further onto the car and taking her seat on the hood. 

“Empty stomach?! Korra, we literally just ate.” Asami says with an amused expression. 

Korra shrugs feigning offense, trying to hide her smile. “I’m a growing girl!” 

Asami laughs and rolls her eyes. “Show me what you got growing girl.”

Korra smile, sitting up next to the other girl. “Alright, I got some Blueberry Twisters, Sizzle Crisps, Fire Gummies, Varri Cakes, Mochi, Jennamite, aaaaand a couple of Cherry-Berry Lemonades.” 

“I thought athletes were all about nutritious diets and the whole _ my bodys a temple _ attitude.” Asami replies teasingly, looking at the pile of goodies the taller girl went through. 

Korra laughed, opening the packet of Blueberry Twisters. “More like my body is a high powered garbage disposal.” 

The taller girl laughs, reaching out her hand. “Shoot me one.” 

Korra obliges, handing the girl a stick of blueberry licorice as the two settle in their seats, leaning back against the windshield. The two stay that way for the reminder of the mover, in comfortable silence. By the end of the movie Korra had one leg on top of Asami’s while Asami rested her head on the girl's shoulder. As the credits roll on the screen in front of them the taller girl sits up, reluctantly pulling herself away from Korra. 

“We should probably get going, I don’t want you getting into trouble on my account.” She says jumping down from the hood. 

Korra sighs and follows suit, “Likewise.”

After discarding all the cups and wrappers the two make their way into the car, Asami drives Korra down to the docks. Both girls wished the drive were longer as they reached the water. 

There’s a moment of silence as the two sit unmoving before Asami speaks. “Listen… I’m sorry if I made things… weird earlier. I just, I hope- I mean I know not everyone actually clicks with their soulmate and I hope I didn’t push-” before she knew it she was cut off by a soft yet confident kiss initiated by the other girl.

She realized what was happening quickly and reciprocated eagerly. Sitting their, eyes closed, melting away into the kiss the two feel electricity pass through them intensely. The kiss was slow and gentle but it felt as though they could shoot lightning through their fingertips. 

The two pulled away sooner than either girl cared for. “You’re supposed to wait till the end of the date right?” Korra offers shyly with a goofy smile.

Asami smiles painfully wide, pink spread across her cheeks fiercely. “Who said this was a date?” She responds teasingly. 

Korra smiles, gathering her things. “I did.” Kissing Asami on the cheek before exiting. “I’ll see you tomorrow ‘Sami!” She calls over her shoulder as she runs, chasing after the last boat readying to leave for the island.

Asami smiles as she watches the other girl disappear. “Can’t wait.” She says to herself with a smile, bringing her hand up to her cheek as her heart continues to pound from moments earlier. 


	5. Chapter 5

“He’s really still not talking to you?”

Korra sighs, obvious indifference spread across her face. “Nope.” Is all she offers the other girl as she relocates supplies from her locker to her backpack. 

Asami offers a solom smile from where she leans on the locker next to Korra’s. “I’m sorry, it’s my fault.” She turns away to watch the rush of students coursing through the hall. 

Korra looks up before flinging her backpack over her shoulder and slamming her locker a little too forcefully, drawing her attention back. “No. None of the blame is on you, It was my decision to ditch them three weeks ago.” 

“Yeah but it was my idea.” She replies, looking down at her feet. 

Korra’s face softens as she steps closer to the raven haired girl. “That you only had..” She pauses slightly as she takes Asami’s hand, “To make me feel better.” 

Asami opens her mouth to counter but is soon taken aback by Korra’s lips meeting her own tenderly. Korra lingers for a moment before pulling back to continue, “He’ll get over it.” She finishes with a comforting smile. 

“Spirits! You’ve known each other for three weeks and you’ve already gotten to PDA?!” 

Both girls turn to see Bolin covering his eyes. Korra rolls her eyes, stepping away from Asami, who chuckles at her new friend’s antics. Over the past couple of weeks the two of them have gotten to know the taller girl pretty well. 

Mako had been M.I.A since he ran into Tenzin on his way out of Narooks, finding out the girls had lied to him. He even stopped giving Korra and Bolin rides to school, leaving every morning before Bolin could even wake up. Asami gladly stepped in, taking any excuse to both be away from home longer and to see Korra more often, plus she liked Bolin. 

“I’m sorry to do this, but it’s time for me to steal Korra away for practice.” He says, dropping his act. 

Asami chuckles once more, giving Korra a peck on the cheek before making her exit. “I’ll be in the library.” 

“Love you sweetie!” Bolin calls out in a high pitched voice. He turns to Korra with an exaggerated lovey dovey expression, “Ugh! I miss her already.” 

Korra punches him lightly on the shoulder as she chuckles. “Shut up Bo.”

“I’m serious! She’s awesome, I may just need to take her for myself.” He says, bumping shoulders as they begin walking down the hall. 

Korra spins around, walking backwards in order to watch as Asami continues to walk in the other direction. “Sorry Bo, you can try but she’s all mine.” She continues to watch, entranced by the elegance the other girl effortlessly emits. 

“Psh, don’t underestimate me avatar.” 

To this, Korra merely rolls her eyes at her friend, knowing he’d never really do anything to hurt her. Once the girl rounds the corner Korra spins back around. 

“So, is Mako still giving you the silent treatment?” Bolin asks, irritation evident in his voice. 

“Yup. You?” She responds. 

“Yup.” 

Korra sighs. “I’m sorry Bo, it’s my fault.”

“Honestly, I don’t blame you for lying. I realise we kind of imposed on your guyses first date. Plus you apologized multiple times!” He offers. 

She sighs again, bringing her hand up to the back of her neck. “I still shouldn’t have lied.” 

“Even then, it doesn’t excuse his behavior in the slightest. He’s left us hanging for weeks, he didn’t even care if we found another way to school or not. I mean we don’t need him but it’s still uncool!” Bolin huffs, adjusting his duffle bag up his shoulder aggressively. “He’s also been a complete dick during practices, ever since he was officially named captain he’s been taking it all out on the team. Like, I get wanting us to work hard but he’s been downright mean.”

Korra’s eyebrows knit together with worry. “What do you mean?”

“Well, last practice a freshman was late because he got held back in class and Mako made him run laps for the  _ entire  _ practice.” Bolin exclaims in his usual dramatic fashion, throwing his hands up. “It was brutal!”

“Coach Beifong just let that happen?!” Korra inquiries incredulously.

“Sometimes she lets Mako run practice on his own, she’s had family business lately. Something about her sister moving to town soon.” He answers, shrugging. 

“Well, this is all getting out of hand. We’ve never gone this long without talking, not even after the whole Jade situation.” She says, chuckling slightly at the memory. “I’ll get him to talk to me, I can smooth this all over.” 

Their conversation is drawn to a close as they reach the entrance of the locker rooms. 

“Alright, catch you later avatar.” Bolin says before disappearing into his locker room. 

Korra sighs, deep in thought about how she was going to get Mako to listen to her, let alone offer up his own feelings. Korra felt horrible for letting the situation get this out of hand, Mako was mad at her not Bolin and she sure as hell wasn’t going to let him take out his frustrations with her on his brother. She wasn’t entirely sure how this whole thing started but she was sure that the blame was all her own. And even then, she knows it was her who made the whole thing worse by lying to the boy. 

The younger girl wasn’t usually the type to seek out forgiveness, she wasn’t even really the type to go out of her way to apologize. She was someone who held her pride close to her heart, resenting the feeling of vulnerability but the boys had always been the exception. She thought back to the aforementioned situation with Jade. 

Back when the three were still in middle school they found themselves all developing feelings for the same girl at their soccer camp. This was still at the beginning of their friendship, maybe a year in. Jade was someone who began to make her way into the threes friendship slightly, spending time with the three more often than not. She was gorgeous and sweet, beautiful fair skin and glowing apricot colored hair, it was no surprise that they’d all fallen head over heels for the girl. 

Once they’d all become aware of the feelings the three had developed they made a pact that none of them would act on them. Both because they didn’t want to lose the girl as a friend and because none of them wanted to be rejected by the beautiful girl. Though, of course, as you may have predicted, none of them actually followed it. Mako was probably the least shameless in his attempts at courting the young girl, always insisting on paying for her meals, finding every reason to grab her hand, offering an extensive amount of help on her drills to which she was all apathetic towards. 

Bolin was more sweet and innocent in his attempts, always complimenting her outfits, holding open doors, leaving hand picked wild flowers at her bunk. He’d even written her a fair amount of love letters and poems. She was always sweet with Bolin, always letting him down as gently as possible, not wanting to hurt her friend. 

Korra was perhaps the only one of the three who really tried to keep her pact. After everything she’d gotten away from in the Southern Water Tribe, she didn’t want to ruin it. She didn’t want to mess up the real connections she’d finally managed to create. Her and Jade were extremely close, she was the first person to ever open up to about her past, the first person she’d ever let herself cry in front of. The bond the two shared was special, it was effortless. 

Korra knew the boys had gone back on their pact but she didn’t care, she found it quite amusing to watch the two climbing over each other to win the girls affection to no effect. She knew the boys wouldn’t let it get between them, they’re brothers after all. She felt that things were okay the way they were. Well, until they weren’t.

It was late at night, Jade had managed to convince her once again to sneak out and practice their techniques on the empty, dimly lit field.

_ “She weaves right! Weaves left! Runs right through the other team's star player!” _ _ Young Korra shouts as she runs right by Jade. “And she shoots all the way from center field aaaand……”  _

_ Korra pauses her monologue with a huff as she shoots the ball. The two watch the ball intently, with great anticipation as they wait to see whether or not it goes into the goal. The ball goes straight in the center of the goal with a loud swoosh and Korra jumps.  _

_ “And she scores!!! The crowd goes wild! Ahhhh.” She shouts, mimicking the sound a screaming audience.  _

_ Jade watches the girl admiringly as she dances happily across the field. “Alight alright, settle down superstar. Games not over yet.” She says with an amused smirk  _

_ “Au contraire, I’ve practically got you beat!” Korra replies as she retrieves the ball from the net.  _

_ “Confident are we?” Jade says smugly as she gets into position.  _

_ Korra doesn’t provide a verbal response, instead she tosses the ball starting the next round. This time, Jade manages to get control of the ball, attempting to juggle passed Korra. Though the other girl is making it extremely difficult, blocking every attempt the girl makes to get the ball passed her. After a few good minutes of the two fighting for the ball Jade decides enough is enough. She begins her attempt at some complicated sike out but miscalculates, ending up entangling her legs with Korra’s, bringing them both down.  _

_ The two laugh as they lay on the ground. “Nice one peaches.” Korra says through the giggles. Though the giggles soon die out as they realize the position they’re in. Jade had managed to fall straight onto Korra, legs still slightly entangled, leaving the two face to face.  _

_ They lay their still for a moment, blush creeping up on both of their cheeks, staring into eachothers eyes. The two look away, faces burning, laughing awkwardly but still, neither girl attempting to move.  _

_ Jade looks up, locking their eyes once again, this time with a new found confidence. She leans in, capturing the other girls lips into her own. It was messy and awkward and quick but to be fair, neither of them really had any experience. Jade pulls away quickly after, moving to stand and ready to apologize but is quickly stopped by Korra pulling her in once more. This time the kiss was deeper and filled with purpose, and it was all consuming for both girls. This is how they stayed for about an hour, until they heard Toza’s cabin door open.  _

The next day Korra felt terrible. She had feelings for Jade but she just couldn’t go through with something she knew would hurt both boys, and that’s exactly what she told Jade. She was completely understanding, agreeing it was best for them to just remain friends. But again, they couldn’t go through with it. They managed to keep things platonic for about a week but found it getting harder and harder as time went on. After that week the two made their late night makeout session on the field a regular occurrence. And once again, things were good, until they weren’t.

About a month into their loosely defined relationship, the two were out late at night, in a heated make out session on the bleachers of their field when they’re interrupted by a heartbroken Bolin. He had been out chasing his fire ferret Pabu, who had gotten out. Before either of them could stop him, the boy ran crying back to his and Mako’s bunk. 

Mako of course was furious, he didn’t talk to either girl for days. Avoiding them at all costs and dragging Bolin with him. Bolin couldn’t even look at either of them without tearing up. Korra however was able to patch it up quickly. She managed to corner the two before practice one day and of course, they fought at first, very fiercely, but soon they all admitted to how much they’d missed each other in their time apart. The two boys got over their heartbreak and the two girls were able to finally make it official. 

They dated for the rest of summer but ended up saying goodbye on the last day of camp, knowing they had no way of staying in touch due to the fact that Jade was only in republic city for the summer. Once camp was over it was time for Jade to go back to Ba Sing Sei and the four ended on good terms. 

Korra sighed, wishing that this time would be as easy but she knew it wouldn’t be. She knew it had to be really bad for him to shut Bolin out as well.

  
  


* * *

“Alright girls! Great hustle today, go get cleaned up and remember, if you need extra help with anything just come talk to me! I’ll be happy to schedule extra practice hours one on one!” Korra shouts as the girls begin to run off the field.

Once she sees all the girls have cleared out she begins to gather her own things from the bleachers. “Hey Captain, I think I need a little one on one training of my own.”

Korra smiles as she hears the sweet voice from behind her. She laughs as she turns to face the girl. “I thought you were going to be in the library.” 

Asami laughs as she steps closer to Korra, leaning in for a kiss. Though she’s disappointed when Korra steps back, avoiding the girl. She frowns, confused, afraid she might have overstepped.

Korra senses this and quickly explains. “I don’t think you want to do that, I’m really sweaty.” 

The girl steps back and feigns disgust before speaking again. “I was but I knew you and Bolin would most likely be starving so,” She pauses as she reveals the bag of take out from the diner down the street. “I went out and got us all some burgers.” 

Korra dramatically holds her hands over her heart and gasps. “You are too good to us Asami Sato.” 

Asami laughs, rolling her eyes at the girls playful antics. “I got an extra meal just in case Mako wants to join us.” She says slightly bashfully. 

“Oh awesome! I was planning on ambushing him before he leaves, this makes the perfect peace offering!” She says excitedly, kissing her cheek quickly and gratefully before rushing passed. “I’m gonna go get cleaned up, I’ll meet you in the quad?” She says, turning to face the girl as she continues to slowly walk backwards in the direction of the locker rooms.

“I’ll go get Bolin.” She adds in agreement, walking off in her own direction. 

Korra smiles, turning around and heading toward the gymnasium to get changed. Once she’s finished washing off in the school showers she begins to pack her gym clothes and cleats into her duffle bag. As she packs her things she can’t help but rack her brain, trying to figure out what it was that she’d actually done to hurt the boy enough to shut out the only family he has left. This whole attitude shift started around the time her numbers shifted but that information seems arbitrary. 

* * *

“Bo!” Asami yells after seeing the boy walk into the courtyard. 

The boy's smile grows as his eyes land on Asami sitting at a table, take-out bags in front of her. “‘Sami!” He shouts in response, plopping down onto the bench across. “Ooo! Whatcha got there?” 

“I figured you guys would be hungry after practice so I went and picked up some burgers.” She explains as she pulls out a meal for Bolin. 

Bolin gasps as she hands him his meal. “Extra meat, extra cheese, extra pickle, no onion?! You know me so well!” He exclaims as he reaches to accept. 

  
Asami laughs as she watches the shorter boy stuff as much food in his mouth as humanly possible. “I got one for Mako just in case, but I'm sure if he refuses you’d be happy to take it off his hands.” 

The boy nods frantically, cheeks puffed to 3 times their normal size.

Asami just rolls her eyes, amaused, as she takes one of his fries. “I don’t understand how you could eat so much and still be so scrawny.”

“Excuse you! I’m slim, not scrawny.” He says as he runs his hand over his stomach. “And what can I say? It’s a gift.”

A moment of silence falls as Bolin continues to eat and Asami opens up her robotics text book, starting on homework as she usually did when they hung out after school. 

“So…” Bolin says, pausing briefly to swallow his food. “I’ve been meaning to ask. Why is it that you and Korra are keeping this whole thing quiet? If I was the first to find my match I’d be screaming it from the top of the building…. Quite literally.” 

The raven haired girl shrugs, “I don’t know. It’s not that we’re keeping it a secret or anything, I guess we want to focus on getting to know each other before we’re thrown into the schools spotlight.” 

“But everyone will be so excited for you guys! This is the biggest thing to happen to this school since… well, ever!” He says excitedly. “Most people don’t even get their numbers until senior year, if at all! You guys will be all anyone can talk about for ages!” 

Asami sighed, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear. “I think I’ve had enough of people talking about me. It’s refreshing having someone want to know me instead of thinking they already do. I don’t want to ruin that.” She pauses for a moment, cracking a smile before continuing. “Besides, I don't think I was born for the spotlight like you.”

Bolin spits his food out dramatically, causing Asami to flinch as a chunk of lettuce lands on her shoulder. “You’re ASAMI SATO! You were born IN the spotlight! But I understand, I do have that mover star charisma.” He finishes with a pose. 

Asami carefully picks the lettuce off her shoulder carefully as a smug voice picks up behind her. 

“Asami Sato? As in billion dollar heiress of the Satomobile empire?” The two turn to see a tall green eyed girl with coal black hair tied up into a loose ponytail. Asami turns to Bolin, slightly annoyed by the boy's announcement of her full name. Bolin on the other hand is too busy scowling at the girl in front of them. 

“What’s it to you Kuvira, shouldn’t you be off kicking puppies or something?” Bolin says, taking his raven haired friend by surprise as she’s never seen him anything but sickeningly happy.

“Well I am the sophomore class president. I should know who my loyal subjects are shouldn’t I?” She retorts, moving closer to the pair, taking a seat next to Asami. 

“You’re class president Kuvira, not the freaking queen.” Bolin spits. 

“My my, little Bolin has really grown up hasn’t he? I remember when I had to stand up to the bullies for you.” She replies with a laugh. She smirks as the boy blushes, then turns to face Asami, looking her up and down before reaching for her hair. “Well aren’t you a pretty one? Perfect posture, beautiful features, silky hair…” 

Asami scowls slightly, pulling her hair away from the other girl. “Thanks, but I’d appreciate it if you’d refrain from touching me.” 

“My apologies your highness.” She replies in an exaggerated tone, bowing her head before getting back up out of her seat. “You should be more careful with that attitude Asami Sato, people might think you’re a little too entitled.” She says more venomously as she begins to walk backwards, then turning around to make her exit. “If they don’t already.”

Once the girl had disappeared into the profanity covered doors of the main corridor, the two let staleness she brought with her dissolve out of the air. “Wow. Now I see why Korra decked her with a soccer ball.” Asami says, turning to Bolin. “Can she do it again?”

Bo chuckles. “Yeah, she wasn’t always such a jerk.” He pauses looking back at the corridor she disappeared in uncomfortably. “Or such a creep.” He finishes with a dramatic shiver.

“Talk about Republic City Psycho.” Asami retorts, catching Bolin off guard. 

The boy perks up at the reference, almost knocking over his soda in excitement. “You know that mover?!” He exclaims. 

“Are you kidding me? Of course I do! I’m kind of a nut for all those old classic movers.” Asami says, matching the boy's excitement. The two begin to exchange their analysis of their favorite movers as they wait for Korra and, hopefully, Mako to arrive. 

* * *

Once Korra had finished up in the locker room she bee lined straight for the door, knocking down a couple duffle bags on her trail. She was too eager to go confront Mako to slow down, throwing apologies over her shoulder. Her teammates simply rolled their eyes in amusement, already knowing the nature of their captain. 

“Hey Korra, wait up!” Izumi calls out as the girl rushed past. 

Pulling her hand away from the door knob, she turns to her teammate with a patient smile. “What’s up Iz?” 

“I’m sorry, I know you’re in a rush but I was hoping I could talk to you about the game next thursday.” She says a little nervously. “I know I’m not in leadership or anything but I had some ideas that I wanted to talk to you about and maybe even help push into motion -”

“Izumi!” Korra interrupts amusedly, placing her hands on the other girls shoulders reassuringly. “I’d love to hear them. Why don’t we go talk in Coach Miyuki’s office?” 

Stepping into the office, Izumi is taken aback by all the historical looking relics spread all through the room. The office is small, just about what you’d expect from a girls soccer coach. The walls are painted a deep red, worn out tapestries hanging all across them, each one painted in what looks like ancient japanese prophecies. There were bookshelves placed on both the east and west sides of the room, filled to the brim with old books and collectables. A beige couch and coffee table set placed directly to your right as you enter. 

Korra notices Izumi's look of awe as she makes her way to the very back of the office, where Miyuki’s desk sat. She took a seat behind it as she addressed the girl still standing at the threshold, “First time in Miyuki’s office I see.”

Izumi chuckles as she’s snapped out of her thoughts. “This is definitely not what I was expecting,” she says as she takes a seat across from Korra. “Are you allowed to be behind her desk?”

“Oh not at all. She’d kill me if she saw me on her back here but it makes me feel so official.” Korra says with a laugh. “So, what did you wanna talk about.” 

Izumi shifts in her seat, “Right so, I know we’re a pretty good team already. I mean I heard last year you guys actually made it to the semi-finals, mostly thanks to you and Kuvira.”

“Oh stop it, flattery will get you everywhere.” Korra interrupts jokingly.

Izumi laughs along before continuing. “ But we can always be better. I really think we need to get to know eachother better as a unit. You know, like the way we all think, I really feel like it would help us know eachother better on the field.” She finishes unsurely. 

Korra thinks for a minute. As much as she hates Kuvira, she does know her very well from their time as friends, and Izumi’s right, it really does help her while they’re on the field. 

“I think you’re right. We're all great players on our own but I think it’s time we become great players together.” Korra pauses for another minute to deliberate. “I’ll start drawing up some ideas for some group exercises and maybe t-

“That all sounds great but I actually have an idea on how we can start.” Izumi says quickly, cutting off her captain. 

“Oh, what did you have in mind?” Korra asks.

“A party.” She replies quietly.

“A... party?” The taller girl says, contemplating. “ I love it!”

Izumi instantly visibly relaxes at this, chuckling slightly at the other girl's excitement. “A party makes perfect sense. The girls would be a little reluctant at the idea of bonding exercises but this will definitely open them up.” Korra continues.

“Yes exactly! It’s actually why I came to you and not coach, she couldn’t legally condone underaged drinking but I think it's just what we need. I read somewhere that breaking the rules together boosts team morale while at the same time bringing us closer together.” She says excitedly. 

“It isn't much of a party with just us tho is it?” Korra contemplates out loud. 

“Which is exactly why I think we should invite the boys team as well. They need this as much as we do and it would be pretty cool if we were more supportive at each other's games since one of us is always there waiting for the field.” She replies.

Korra laughs for a minute. “This is gonna be such a cliche.” 

“Cliches are cliches for a reason right?” Izumi replies. 

* * *

“Korra!” 

Korra laughs as she sees Bolin jump out of his seat when she comes into view. “Settle down Bo, we don't want you throwing up that heart attack of a burger I assume you just swallowed whole.” She says as she walks up to the table. 

“Who’s your friend?” Asami asks, smiling politely at the smaller auburn haired girl standing behind her girlfriend. 

“This my raven haired goddess, is Izumi. She’s one of the girls from the soccer team.” She says dramatically as she introduces the younger girl. “And she is here, to help us plan a party.” 

Bolin instantly perks up at the mention of a party. “Lets freaking goooo!” 

The three girls chuckle at his antics, “Why don’t you take a seat next to Bolin Izumi. We have an extra burger with your name on it if you're hungry.” Korra says as she takes a seat next to Asami. Izumi instantly perks up as the raven haired girl places food in front of her and Korra.

“So it didn’t go well with Mako then?” Asami asks after giving Korra a peck on her cheek as Korra takes a bite of her burger.

“I didn’t actually get a chance to talk to him.” She replies once she’s swallowed her first bite. “But thanks to Izumi and this party idea, We’ll all have the perfect opportunity to talk to him.”

“What is this whole party about anyway? I mean don’t get me wrong I’m always down for a party, I’m just wondering.” Bolin says, turning to Izumi. 

“Basically we’re just hoping it’ll boost morale and get the teams closer together.” Izumi replies, setting her burger down to speak. “It’ll be just the two soccer teams and dates and lots of alcohol.”


End file.
